


Eurovision 2011 Group Chat

by LjubavJeSvuda



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, ESC, Eurovision 2011, Gen, chat, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjubavJeSvuda/pseuds/LjubavJeSvuda
Summary: Lena Meyer-Landrut has been invited to a big Eurovision group chat by Alexey Vorobyov aka Alex Sparrow. (Eurovision 2011 Chatfic)





	Eurovision 2011 Group Chat

Lena Meyer-Landrut looked down at her laptop. She had been invited to a big Eurovision group chat by Alexey Vorobyov aka Alex Sparrow. It was the final of the 2011 Eurovision Song Contest tomorrow, she had a few more preparations to make, but right now she was going to join Alexey's group chat. Lena tapped a few buttons on her laptop, and there it was. All she had to do was choose a username. LenaSatellite seemed appropriate.

  


* * *

  


\--You have joined the server as ' **LenaSatellite** '--

- **LenaSatellite** has joined the chat-  
-Other users in this chatroom are **AlexSparrow** (Admin), **DariaCelebrate** , **EricSaade** , **PoliGenova** -

 **DariaCelebrate** : And you think Russia can win this year?  
**AlexSparrow** : Yup.  
**AlexSparrow** : Oh hey, Lena! Glad you could make it.  
**LenaSatellite** : Hey Alexei  
**LenaSatellite** : Hey everyone  
**PoliGenova** : Heya Lena!  
**DariaCelebrate** : Hey Lena! Congrats on the win last year!!!  
**LenaSatellite** : Thank you! :)  
**PoliGenova** : So, is this it? Just the five of us?  
**DariaCelebrate** : Yeah, chat is kinda empty tbh  
**AlexSparrow** : Well, I've invited a few more people. I don't know if they'll show up but I hope so.  
**PoliGenova** : Agreed Daria, we need more people in here.

- **Vlatko85** has joined the chat-

 **Vlatko85** : Hello! :D  
**LenaSatellite** : Hey  
**Vlatko85** : Good morning! :D  
**DariaCelebrate** : good morning vlatko  
**Vlatko85** : Thank you! :)  
**Vlatko85** : Hey, everyone...  
**Vlatko85** : Vote for Macedonia! :D  
**EricSaade** : Vlatko, you didn't qualify from the semi finals...  
**Vlatko85** : i know  
**Vlatko85** : it's joke :))  
**Vlatko85** : :D  
**AlexSparrow** : Well  
**AlexSparrow** : Heres another joke for you  
**AlexSparrow** : Sweden's Eurovision song  
**EricSaade** : wow excuse me???!!  
**PoliGenova** : lol  
**EricSaade** : Alex we are going to win the whole contest  
**AlexSparrow** : LOL  
**AlexSparrow** : No you won't  
**AlexSparrow** : Thanks for the laugh though  
**Vlatko85** : Everyone stop fighting please! :D  
**LenaSatellite** : Vlatko is right, stop it

- **EllAZ** has joined the chat-  
- **NikkiAZ** has joined the chat-

 **ElIAZ** : Hey guys  
**NikkiAZ** : Hello everyone  
**AlexSparrow** : Hey you two!  
**AlexSparrow** : Glad you could make it

- **EllAZ** was given admin powers by **AlexSparrow** -  
- **NikkiAZ** was given admin powers by **AlexSparrow** -

 **AlexSparrow** : There you go  
**AlexSparrow** : Just as agreed  
**EllAZ** : Wow thanks ^_^  
**NikkiAZ** : Nice!  
**EricSaade** : um wtf????  
**EricSaade** : ok so why do they get admin powers??????  
**EricSaade** : ?????????  
**AlexSparrow** : lol  
**AlexSparrow** : My server, my rules  
**EllAZ** : ^_^

- **BUYCHEAPNIKESHOES** has joined the chat-

 **LenaSatellite** : um...  
**EllAZ** : lol  
**EllAZ** : So, "BUYCHEAPNIKESHOES," what country are you representing at Eurovision this year?  
**NikkiAZ** : Ha ha ha  
**BUYCHEAPNIKESHOES** : Buy cheap Nike shoes at -virus link removed-  
**AlexSparrow** : What the  
**Vlatko85** : lol :D  
**Vlatko85** : We have spammers in here already? :D  
**BUYCHEAPNIKESHOES** : Buy cheap Nike shoes at -virus link removed-  
**LenaSatellite** : Kick the shoe spammer Alexey  
**PoliGenova** : lol ban the bot already

- **BUYCHEAPNIKESHOES** has been kicked by **AlexSparrow** -

 **AlexSparrow** : There, he's gone  
**DariaCelebrate** : Good  
**PoliGenova** : Thanks Alex

- **BUYCHEAPNIKESHOES** has joined the chat-

 **PoliGenova** : No  
**PoliGenova** : Not again  
**BUYCHEAPNIKESHOES** : Buy cheap Nike shoes at -virus link removed-  
**Vlatko85** : lol ban him already alexey :D  
**DariaCelebrate** : AlexSparrow EllAZ NikkiAZ  
**DariaCelebrate** : Someone ban it from the server please  
**BUYCHEAPNIKESHOES** : Go to -virus link removed-  
**AlexSparrow** : Get a ban

- **BUYCHEAPNIKESHOES** has been banned from the server by **AlexSparrow** -  
-(Reason: Spammer / Bot)-

 **AlexSparrow** : There  
**AlexSparrow** : All better  
**LenaSatellite** : Thanks Alexey  
**Vlatko85** : Thank you very much! :D

- **EmmyApricot** has joined the chat-  
**EmmyApricot** : Hello everyone  
**NikkiAZ** : No

- **EmmyApricot** has been kicked by **NikkiAZ** -  
-(Reason: no)-

 **PoliGenova** : Ouch  
**EricSaade** : Hey that's admin abuse  
**EricSaade** : wtf?????  
**AlexSparrow** : lol  
**AlexSparrow** : Ell, Nikki, let Emmy in the chat please  
**AlexSparrow** : She does anything bad and you can kick/ban her  
**EllAZ** : OK

- **EmmyApricot** has joined the chat-

 **EmmyApricot** : Hmm... what just happened?  
**EmmyApricot** : I think I lost connection  
**EmmyApricot** : Anyway, hello everyone  
**Vlatko85** : Heya Emmy.. :D  
**Vlatko85** : Welcome to the chat :)  
**EmmyApricot** : Thank you Vlatko  
**LenaSatellite** : Welcome Emmy!  
**EmmyApricot** : Thanks Lena

- **YOUWONANIPAD** has joined the chat-

 **PoliGenova** : Oh no  
**PoliGenova** : Not again  
**Vlatko85** : lol :D  
**EmmyApricot** : Who is that?  
**PoliGenova** : Its a spammer, Emmy  
**YOUWONANIPAD** : You are a winner! Make sure you claim your prize at -virus link removed-  
**EllAZ** : -_-

- **YOUWONANIPAD** was banned from the server by **EllAZ** -  
-(Reason: Go away)-

 **EllAZ** : There  
**AlexSparrow** : Thanks Ell, I was AFK  
**EllAZ** : Anytime ^^

- **UndercoverESCReporter** has joined the chat-

 **Vlatko85** : Hmm?? :D  
**Vlatko85** : Who is this? :D  
**UndercoverESCReporter** : Don't mind me  
**UndercoverESCReporter** : I'm totally not an undercover Eurovision journalist writing my new story  
**EllAZ** : Sure -_-  
**AlexSparrow** : You can stay as long as you don't spam up the chat  
**AlexSparrow** : How did you find our secret server, anyway?  
**UndercoverESCReporter** : Trade secret ;)  
**UndercoverESCReporter** : Plus you have your server set to 'public' and not 'private'  
**UndercoverESCReporter** : That helps  
**AlexSparrow** : Oh...  
**AlexSparrow** : Oops.

 


End file.
